Chaos Emerald Z
by The-unknown323
Summary: It's been a while but my redone DBZ story Sonic style. This is before Cell. When in a time of peace a new mobian comes to the peaceful planet of Earth. Is he friend or foe? Can he be trusted? Can he win the heart of this "challenging" bat-girl? Will he really help defend Earth in it's time of peril? 1 NO LEMONS so you don't like don't read 2 It's a RougexOC of my own creation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega characters or DBZ story line. My own character is mine though. =P This is probably more T, but I wasn't sure due to language and possible graphic-ness I may have in later chapters.**

_Any words in italics means the character is in thought!_

Prologue: The new arrival

Earth, home to the all famous Sonic the hedgehog. Defender of Earth, a mobian raised on earth who defeated the once evil Knuckles and known to be the strongest in the universe after the defeat of the feared Scourge. Now he is at a time of peace. He, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Rouge, and Amy have been training in case of any new enemy was to arise from Eggman. But what's to come next into the lives of these amazing heroes isn't expected.

In the depths of space a ship is making its way to the lovely planet of Earth. Inside is a unknown mobian. Sonic and the others thought they were the last of their kind because of Scrouge destroying their home planet many years ago. (Except for Knuckles he is of a different planet and race). _Finally after all these years of hiding I can start the recovery of the Mobian race!, _thought Exodus. He had heard rumors of the alleged "heroes of the universe" residing on a small planet known as Earth. He had also heard of the legendary chaos emerald known to grant a single wish when brought together with the Master Emerald. He didn't really believe in such fairytales. It had been 25 years since he had even heard of surviving mobians. He was fortunate enough to be leaving for a mission when his Planet had been ruthlessly been destroyed.

Meanwhile back on Earth….

"You sense that Shadow?" Sonic asked look up to the sky as if he could see the power source from where he stood.

"Of course I sense that! You dare insult my capabilities?" Shadow snapped back.

"Easy, easy, I was just wondering. Whoever it is, it is coming straight for Earth. But it doesn't feel exactly evil. I wonder if it is a mobian." Sonic said, "It's power is comparable to you." He smirked.

Shadow growled in frustration. "Not a chance, I am the Ultimate life form. No one, even if it is mobian is as powerful as I. Anyway based on the ship's speed it won't be here until tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to prepare to obliterate this pest….. CHAOS…CONTROL!" And just like that Shadow was gone in a blink of an eye. Soon enough Sonic looked up at the sky one more time and smiled and said, "Whoever you are I hope you bring a good fight." Then sonic powered up and flew all the way back home.

The next day…..

**CRASH!** Exodus woke to his crash to Earth. Blasting the door open he steps outside to be surprised to how light the gravity was on Earth. He felt as light as a feather in comparison to the last planet he stayed at. Crack! He turned around to see a large tree fall on him and like that everything went black.

Shadow….

_Finally this fool is here!_ He thought as he powered up and sped all the way to where he felt the pour source was last. _He probably lowered his power level to hide when he sense my power level_ he thought smirk to himself running through an entire forest dodging every tree in his path.

Back to Exodus…..

_Ugh my head!_ he thought to himself as he pushed the tree off of him. _Where am I? Actually now that I think of it who am I and what am I?_ he thought as he walked over to a body of water. Looking at his reflection he knew he was a hedgehog with charcoal fur and orange strips (like shadow's red stripes), his eyes were grey, his nose was a small black ball, he had a red X on his chest, his socks were red, and his shoes were white with an orange design, a small black x at the ankle of his shoe and a black detail going around the bottom of his own shoe. _ At least I'm handsome_ he smiled at his own reflection. Then he realized the crater behind him. _Is that my…. Ship? Did I do this?_ He thought in shock. Many questions flooded into his head. The he felt….. something like as if a wave of energy hit him it felt dark and powerful judging how much of it there was of it. He turned around to see a black hedgehog smirking at him.

"So it is a mobian I never would've guessed" the black hedgehog said out loud. _Mobian? That's what I am? _He thought to himself. "So tell me what's your name. I like to know the names of my enemies before I ultimately crush them." The hedgehog said with a devious smile.

"I-I wish I knew. I don't remember anything, but buddy I'm not just gonna you go and attack me. Memory loss or not!" Exodus said gaining confidence realizing my own power. I set myself in a fighting stance as if instinct.

The black hedgehog growled in frustration, "Forgot who you are? What do you take me for a fool? Fine be that way, I'll call you X for the X on your chest. I know it doesn't matter, but my name is Shadow I am the ultimate life form!" He sped and charged at me letting out a war cry. Shadow threw punch after punch and he was dodging. He didn't know how but he just was moving without thought. _X…. I guess it will work for now_ he thought to himself. Then X threw a punch right to Shadow's gut. He soared into the air and X jumped up and flew up and axe kicked Shadow back down to the ground leaving a crater. Then he put his hands together and shot energy out at him leaving a large dust cloud. X smiled at his victory on to stop dead in his tracks when hearing laughter from Shadow.

"I must say I'm quite impressed that was quite the attack." He said darkly, "But I guess I shouldn't be undermining a mobian and his ability to fight." Soon he began to roar and his power level began to skyrocket. Wind and lightning circled around him as he began to glow golden.

"SHADOW NO!" a voice said. A blue hedgehog flew in and faced Shadow. "Hold on for one second, he IS a mobian and DESERVES a chance to tell his story." Shadow growled in rage and stopped powering up. The blue hedgehog turned to me and said, "Hi there my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. I could sense the fight going on and came as soon as I could. You can sure give a good fight. You even gave Shadow over there a good beat down. What's your name? You look like a mobian like me."

"To be honest I don't know my name, but Shadow over there called me X and I like that so I'll stick with X until I can remember who I am." He replied. X looked to the sky sensing other power levels coming closer. Some weak, some moderate, but one…. Had so much stored energy it was unbelievable. Whoever these people were. I hope they are Sonic's friends.

**That's it for a prologue! Sorry I it's too short. Constructive criticism is great! To be honest with anyone who reads this, I don't know when I'll have my next chapter up. I have too much school work, but I'll work on the next chapter. I plan to have it in personal views of characters and lastly no it won't be exactly like DBZ story line. Again comment, if I really like it maybe I'll put it on top of my next chapter! :D**


End file.
